Should've Been Me
by mockingjay23
Summary: Short Angsty One-Shot in which Blaine jumps in front of a knife meant for Kurt.


Really short Klaine!Angst story. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>Kurt knelt down on the frozen ground and laid a rose at the headstone.<p>

"You idiot," Kurt murmured as he sat, crossing his legs. A single tear slid down his face.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know," Kurt lectured, for not the first time. His chin came to rest on his hand.

"You saved me. I mean, you've saved me before… but not like this. Why did you jump in front of me?" Kurt paused, as if waiting for an answer. "I mean, look at where that got you… why not me? You… you had so much more… to live for. You know that almost the whole town turned out for your funeral? Even those douchebags from the Sadie Hawkins dance… God I wanted to punch them." Kurt sighed, and twirled the rose stem in between his long fingers. More tears were slipping down his face now, and Kurt let them fall.

"God-Blaine," Kurt choked, as the first of the sobs wracked his body.

"We were supposed to, you know, get married. There was going to be so much more… so much more we would do… I don't know how I'm going to keep going. I can't take all these looks of sympathy from everyone. They don't, they don't know what it's like… losing half of your heart. I don't know what I'm going to do… going to do without you."

"I'm trying Blaine… I really am. But some days, I can't find it in me to get up. In my dreams, you're still here, and then reality is a slap in the face, because you're _gone. _You're not coming back. Nothing… Nothing I can do will bring you back," Kurt's voice broke on the last words, and his shoulders slumped as his body shook with sobs.

"I found that video you recorded on my phone… I just saw it yesterday. You know the one? You made up a little song on your guitar that you bring everywhere… Blaine. I broke down and cried. I miss your voice… your dorky faces you used to make to cheer me up… I miss your smell… I still have one of your hoodies. I don't want to forget you… I'm terrified of forgetting you." Kurt went silent, as he looked around the empty graveyard. He looked up at Blaine's tombstone.

_Blaine Everett Anderson_

_1994-2012_

"_Loved by many, forgotten by none."_

"It's funny, in a weird sort of way… This is all that's left. This tombstone… How is one stupid piece of rock supposed to sum up a whole person?" Kurt bit his lip.

"God, I hope you're happy wherever you are… I hope you're in Heaven. You're probably wanting to lecture me on how I need to go on and stop wasting my life missing you. You remember how stubborn I am… I… I'm falling apart. I'm all over the place, and," Kurt broke off, unsure of what else to say.

"I don't know if I'm going to New York anymore. I always thought that we would go together, stay in some old apartment… Of course, I'd be able to tastefully redecorate. But, you… you can't come with me. I can't leave you here. I've said this before, but I just don't know what to do without you." Kurt wiped at his face and rubbed his eyes. He sighed.

"I hope you're doing good… and I've been thinking. I might be seeing you soon. I know it's cheesy and overused, but Blaine… I can't go on without you. Everything I do, it always reminds me of you somehow. I think I'm going crazy. I thought I saw you earlier… At the Lima Bean, in our old table. I ran over, but there wasn't even anyone there," Kurt looked down at the tombstone and lay the rose down again. He stood.

"I love you and I miss you so much. I'll…" Kurt paused. "I'll see you soon." Kurt turned and walked from the graveyard, his fingertips trailing along the rough tops of the tombstones. He sang softly.

_I miss your soft lips. I miss your white sheets._

_I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek._

_And this is so hard cause I didn't see_

_That you were the love of my life and it kills me._

_I see your face in strangers on the street._

_I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep._

_And in the limelight, I play it off fine._

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light._


End file.
